An electronic apparatus can be configured to provide for heat dissipation by releasing heat generated from an electronic component to a casing. When a space between the electronic component and the casing is large, it may be difficult to release the heat generated from the electronic component to the casing, or a shock resistance may be poor due to the spacing.